Snickers
by raven00
Summary: Harry finds out tha Draco Malfoy really likes his Snickers bars. Fluffy, oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Title: Snicker

Title: Snickers

Summary: Harry finds out tha Draco Malfoy really likes his Snickers bars. Fluffy, oneshot.

* * *

Harry frowned. "Malfoy?"

"Harry _Potter_!" The blond chirped, unnecessarily loudly. He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "Be my friend, Potter," he grinned widely.

"Er," Harry managed, staying well away from the Slytherin's outstretched hand. "Are you drunk, Malfoy?" he asked, squinting as he sniffed the air around them suspiciously.

"I've been having _this_," Malfoy said gleefully, reaching into his robes. He pulled out what looked like a Snickers bar.

"_Snickers_?" Harry asked, surprise evident in his tone.

Malfoy nodded. "They're orgasmic," he murmured. Harry blushed slightly. "Do you want some, Potter?" he asked, waving a Snickers bar in Harry's face. "We could share if you wanted some," he said absently as he unwrapped the chocolate. Harry noticed, all of a sudden, that Malfoy had long, delicate fingers. He frowned.

"Isn't it past curfew?" he asked. "Just because Voldemort's dead doesn't mean you can stay out after curfew," he said accusingly.

"Oh _pooh_," Malfoy retorted, as he pulled off the wrapper. Chocolate-coated fudge, peanuts and caramel awaited him, and he looked at the bar in his hand adoringly. "Are you sure you don't want any?" he suddenly looked up at Harry, face flushed, lips red and tongue practically salivating.

Harry swallowed; for some reason he was starting to hyperventilate. He _just_ managed to shake his head. He frowned. "Muggles eat them all the time," he pursed his lips. "You're eating a Muggle invention," he said, feeling slightly happier.

"Muggles invented dildos and vibrators," Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry felt the heat going to his face and swallowed again. "They do _some_ things right." The blond focused his attention back onto the Snickers bar, eyelids heavy with desire and eyes almost closed. Harry felt a slight tinge of something that definitely _couldn't_ be jealousy. And then, before he knew it, Malfoy's tongue had sneaked out of his lips and was idly circling the tip of the chocolate bar. Harry stared, unable to look anywhere else.

"You could just bite it like normal people do," he said crossly, after watching in fascination as the chocolate slowly melted around Malfoy's tongue. The blond's eyes opened slowly and steely grey-blue eyes regarded him.

"Plebians bite," he smirked. "I savour." And then the annoying git took a luscious bite off the tip, eyes still locked onto Harry's. Harry scowled.

"Mmmm," Malfoy practically moaned, chewing ever so slowly. He swallowed with a satisfied sigh, then gave his lips a proper licking all around with his tongue. "Are you sure you don't want any?" he suddenly asked. "I've already had five," he chuckled. "Mother sent them after she found out that you got rid of you-know-who." He inched closer to Harry, who had the sense to retreat. "You should have some," Malfoy breathed, and Harry could almost taste the chocolate on his breath. "It's thanks to you that I got them after all." He smirked.

"I've got my own Snickers bars, thanks," Harry retorted. "Along with my kit-kats, my After Eights, my Mars bars, my Crème eggs and my Cadbury chocolates," he rattled off, and watched with fascination- he really was watching Malfoy with too much fascination- as the blond registered increasing levels of surprise on his pretty face.

He frowned. Malfoy wasn't pretty. Girls and veela and paintings and flowers were pretty. _Malfoy _definitely wasn't pretty.

"There's more where this came from?" Malfoy asked, looking surprised. "You have to let me try them," he smiled secretively. "I'll give you wizarding chocolates," he looked rather pleased with himself. "Well what about it, then?"

"I can get my own chocolate frogs, thanks," Harry snorted, inching further backwards because Malfoy was advancing toward him, Snickers bar still in his hand. "Besides," he pointed at said Snickers bar, "your Snickers is melting."

Draco scowled. "I wasn't talking about chocolate frogs, Potter," he rolled his eyes. "They're so incredibly _common_." He wrinkled his nose adorably. Harry frowned again. Not adorably, he thought. Annoyingly. Yes, that was it. There was nothing wrong with him.

"No, I was talking about Firewhiskey centers," Draco smiled dreamily, oblivious to Harry's internal battle. "And butterbeer swirls, and peppermint chocolate frogs, and…" he trailed off, staring at dismay at his hand. His Snickers bar _was _indeed melting. Thick, sticky chocolate covered his fingers where they were holding the bar. Brow furrowed, he bent and stuck his tongue out, carefully licking every bit of chocolate off. Harry stared – there was nothing else for it. A strangled sound escaped him when Draco engulfed his entire finger in his mouth, cheeks hollowing around it.

Draco stopped abruptly, as if suddenly reminded of the other boy's presence. Harry watched as his finger slid out of his mouth with a slight _pop_ sound. It glistened, he noticed.

"I hope you're happy," Draco retorted crossly, gesturing with his Snickers bar. "Now my hand's all sticky." He glared at Harry, then bit the Snickers- rather fiercely, Harry thought. It was almost sexy, the primal, animalistic way that he- Harry blinked. No, he thought desperately. Dra- _Malfoy _– was not animalistic. Maybe ferrety, but definitely not animalistic.

"Er," Harry said, realizing that Draco was expecting a reply. He shrugged. "It's just chocolate."

Draco shook his head, disbelief showing plainly on his features. "It's not _just chocolate_!" He said, sounding affronted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is," he retorted. "And I'm going back to my dorms," he turned. The sooner he left, the better. Chocolate and Malfoy was a dangerous combination, worse than even Ron and Firewhiskey. He squared his shoulders and walked away from the blond, feet feeling lighter with every step. It was almost therapeutic, he thought happily. Who knew walking away from a chocolate-obsessed Malfoy could feel this good? He could feel the spring in his steps. He whistled a bit, just to add to the effect. He wondered if Malfoy was annoyed.

Suddenly, without warning, something – or someone – grabbed him from behind. He smelt the chocolate and felt the taut muscles beneath the shirt and was gripped by sudden terror, mixed with a heavy dose of confusion, because he definitely wasn't supposed to notice how taut, exactly, Malfoy's muscles were. "_Oy_," he managed, unsuccessful in his attempt at shaking the blond off.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Malfoy?!" he all but screamed as the blond's grip tightened painfully. He squirmed, trying to reach for his wand, but Malfoy had already pinned his wand hand to his side. "OW!" he yelled, when the annoying git stamped hard on his foot. Malfoy, he realized, had effectively gotten him in an embrace. His face flushed. "What in the bloody hell is your problem!"

Draco regarded him closely a few moments, saying nothing. Harry continued squirming, but Draco held still, foot stomping ever harder on his. Draco, Harry noticed suddenly, had really long eyelashes, and really pink lips. He blinked and forgot to struggle for a moment, but a moment was all it took. In one swift motion, Draco leaned forward and before Harry could even think about when he started thinking of Malfoy as _Draco_, his mouth was covered with smooth, velvety chocolate that tasted a lot like Snickers.

He froze, refusing to believe that Draco Malfoy had his lips pressed against his own, when Draco moved his mouth ever so slightly and a hand other than his own slid under his shirt. Then he gasped and something warm coaxed its way into his mouth. He moved his lips tentatively, and with a start realized that Draco's tongue was in his mouth. The blond tilted his head slightly and Harry could taste even more of the Snickers. There was that caramel – he licked that spot with a burst of enthusiasm. Draco apparently agreed very well with this, because he suddenly thrust his lower body against Harry's. Then it all ended abruptly as the blond suddenly pulled away.

"Tell me that wasn't _just chocolate_," Draco said breathlessly, silver eyes boring into his.

Harry swallowed, feeling torn. "Just chocolate," he paused, taking in the surprise and disappointment on the blond's face. "Nothing compared to my crème eggs," he added, smiling slightly as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I like cream too, you know," Draco murmured. "In fact, after chocolate, cream's my favourite." He licked experimentally at Harry's neck, right in the middle between collarbones. Harry drew in a deep breath.

"I can think of a few – _mmm _– creamy things I've got that you'd like," he all but whimpered as Draco bit, sucked and licked his neck.

Draco stopped, looking at him. "It's not _just_ the chocolate, you know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry fancied his voice sounded almost tender. Then he frowned as the words sank in.

"I should hope not," he replied, frown still in place. "But if it is, I've got plenty of Snickers," he added, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

Draco smirked. "I know. Mother never sent me any. You really should consider setting up stronger wards."


End file.
